Molested, A Daughter's Story
by CoronationDirection
Summary: Taken sugestions on board. Still lost in what to do, glad some people are still reading,   Kirsten x
1. Chapter 1

**Molested.**

As Carla Connor left for a business meeting that night Tony Gordon was left to look after 10 year old Julietta Connor.  
>"Bedtime" Tony declared as the clock read 8:40. The child did the her nightly routine and Tony went to tuck her in. But the routine went different that night. Tony slid in beside het, him clad in just boxers. Harshly. he played with her...<br>"Don't tell your mum, this is our secret." Tony smiled smugly heading to his and Carla's room.

That night Julietta lay in her bed, scared. Her handme down brick phone lay on her bedside table. She picked it up and went to the address book.

Amy  
>Clare<br>Carmen  
>Darren<br>Gemma  
>Grandad Barry<br>Hanna  
>Ilona<br>Jordan  
>Katherine<br>Liam  
>Michelle<br>Mum  
>Nana Helen<br>Ryan  
>Stefani<br>Steve  
>Tom<br>Tony

She wanted to diall Uncle Liam, she felt dirty and ugly. Just as she went to call him she heard the door open. Mum. She jumped at the chance and flew out of her room. Carla was there dragging herself in with a bunch of folders.  
>"Mum." She said in tears.<br>"Aw what's wrong Juliet baby." Carla said suddenly having the instinct to throw the folders on to the floor.  
>"I d-don't feel w-" And right on cue, she spewed all over Carla's elegant shoes. Carla sighed. This was all she needed.<br>"Aw no. C'mon lets get yоu to the bathroom c'mon." Carla said guiding her daughter to the bathroom. Thereafter Julietta was sick 5 more times through the night.

_**How was it? I know rape is a hard story to read but child assault is even worse. Nice comments and constructive critiscm only please,**_  
><em><strong>Kathy x<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon Jules wakey wakey." Carla shouted. She'd left her daughter sleeping for as long as possible. As she headed into the room, she sat on the chair by Julietta's bed and gently took her hand. Julietta stirred cutely.  
>"Morning mum." Julietta said hoarsely.<br>"Up for some breaky?" Carla said showing her daughter a bowl of corn flakes.  
>"Noooo!" Julietta cried.<br>"Okay." Carla said heading out of her daughter's room.  
>"Morning." Tony smiled; wrapping his arms round Carla from behind. His hands placed on her waist as he planted a kiss on her cheek. Just as he did this Julietta came out of her room.<br>"Yuk." Julietta said screwing her face up.  
>"Morning beautiful." Tony said smugly. Julietta ignored him.<br>"Mum can I go to Uncle Liam's today since i'm not going to school?" Julietta asked, almost begging. Carla took Tony's hands off her waist.  
>"Baby, me and Uncle Liam have a meeting all day." Carla sighed. Perhaps she and Liam were being slightly selfish in continuing in their steamy affair, on today of all days.<br>"Well can I go to Chelly's then?"  
>"No baby. Tony's taken the day off to look after you." Carla said. Julietta's heart sunk. Without saying anything she walked back to her room.<br>"I'd better be off." Carla said picking up her handbag and planting a kiss on Tony's lips. Yuuuuk! Well she had Liam to keep her going. She was going to spend the whole day with Liam! As she headed down into her car, she had a great big dopey grin on her face. She started the car and drove to the luxury 5 star hotel in which she and Liam were spending the day.

For the first half an hour Julietta sat, peacefully in her room watching the Jeremy-Kyle show. Then she heard her door creep open.  
>"Only me." The voice said. Tony closed the door and as soon as he did she flew out of her bead and tried to open it again. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the bed. Switching off the telly and closing the blind, he was smirking as he ripped her PJ bottoms off. She had tears streaming down her face as he stripped off and began to play with her. Harshly he began to enter her.<br>"STOP, please!" She begged. He was hurting a 10 year old, all for his pleasure. He kept going until he was pretty much tired. We he was he slipped out of her and pulled his trousers back on, said nothing and left. He left a wreck. Julietta lay in pain with tears of fear, anger and hurt streaming down her face.

"Hello Mrs Connor." Liam giggled.  
>"Hiya Liam." She smiled as she drove to the hotel.<br>"How are you today?" He said in a childish voice.  
>"Ah well looking forward to seeing you today. Espesh after the night I've had." Carla sighed.<br>"What?" Liam asked worriedly.  
>"Nothing to worry about. Jules isn't well. Again." Carla sighed. She hated telling Liam this. It mostly always started an argument with him because he wanted to be more involved.<br>"Aww poor baby." He said not wanting to cause an argument. Sure he loved his daughter but today he wanted his true love with him. 

~*~*~2hours later~*~*~

"Liam! LIAM!" Carla screamed as she climaxed in their extra-marrital escapades. Seconds after Liam let out a loud moan. He collapsed on top of her with a grin on his face as he tried to regain his breath. She pulled the blanket over them and mde sure her BlackBerry alarm was set to wake them for their meeting in 30 mins. She had enjoyed their recent "Business meetings" and he felt exactly the same.


	3. Chapter 3

*In the Hotel room, Carla is dressed in a blazer and dress skirt ready for meeting*

"Who you phoning Car?" Liam asked as he watched her dial a number.

"Just phoning Jules, I'm pretty worried." She sighed. Liam stood watching Carla with a lump in his throat, desperately holding back tears.

"Hey baby how are you?" Carla asked as Julietta picked up.

"Hi mum. I'm still feeling sick." She said in tears.

"Babe don't cry, I'll be home in a few hours. Is Tony looking after you?" Carla asked through the phone…

…"Well he has been on h-his ph..on…e all morning." Julietta sighed through to her mother.

"Aw babe. Do you wanna speak to Uncle Lee, he'll cheer you up." Carla sighed handing her phone to Liam, first sharing a worried glance.

"Hiya Julietta, I heard you're not feeling too great. Shall I cheer you up?" Liam giggled through the phone, managing to get a small laugh from his secret daughter.

"Yes please Uncle Liam." She said politely.

"How's about me and you go to see that film you've been wanting to see, in the cinema, on Saturday, if you're feeling up to it?" He asked, knowing she'd longed to see Spy Kids.

"Hmm, yeah okay." She said in a dour voice.

"Alright sweetie, do you wanna talk to your mum again?" He asked.

"No thanks." Julietta said through the phone, knowing she was about to burst into tears.

"Right bye then darling get better soon."

"Bye."

"Do you think she sounds bad?" Carla asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine Carla." Liam sighed, not believing his own words. He walked over to Carla and enveloped her in a hug, making her 5"5' frame look tiny under his 6"0'.

Later that morning.  
>"Carla Connor." Carla smiled handing over her hand to the man.<br>"Liam Connor." Liam said politely.  
>"Olly." The man smiled. "Gee I've never worked with a married couple." Olly laughed. Carla and Liam started to giggle.<br>"Oh us we're-"  
>"We're engaged." Carla smiled interrupting Liam, showing Mr Jones her ring from Tony,<br>"Ah right." Olly smiled. Liam smiled loving how quick Carla always was.  
>"So back to business, how does this deal sound?" Olly asked pointing out a deal that would take in thousands...<p>

"Steve I'm off to see Juliet." Michelle smiled leaving the pub. She jamp in her car and drove to the apartments.

"Hiya Tony." Michelle smiled

"Hi Chelle."  
>"Where is she?" Michelle asked.<p>

"In her room go in and see her." Tony smiled.

"Hiya babe." Chelle smiled walking in to see her niece.

"Aunty Chelly!" Julietta smiled jumping up to hug her.

"Hey I got you a card babe." Michelle grinned giving her young relation the card. The ten year old opened the card and almost lost the two fivers inside;

"To Julietta

Much love and get well soon

Love from

Uncle Steve, Aunty Michelle, Amy and Ryan.

xxxx

PS: Didn't know what to get you so spend

the two fivers wisely!"

"Thank you." Julietta smiled.

"You're welcome hunny."


	4. Chapter 4

*TWO MONTHS LATER. CARLA AND LIAM HAVE STILL BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR AND TONY IS STILL ABUSING JULIETTA.*

"Carla you have to tell him!" Liam raged. Carla had never seen him so angry!

"Liam I can't just up and go, what about Juliet?" Carla said less than happy with uprooting her daughter.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO!"

"I don't have to listen to this!" Carla cried, fleeing the factory in tears, Liam not far behind.

"CARLA PLEASE!" Liam screamed.

"Liam I don't want you, like you or NEED YOU!" She screamed.

"Carla, Liam what is going on?" Michelle raged, exiting the corner shop with Julietta.

"Oh they are having a domestic, I think its an affair." Norris laughed.

"SHUT IT NORRIS!" Carla shouted

"Carla tell them!"

"LIAM SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T WANT YOUR MANKY HANDS ANYWHERE NEAR ME OR MY DAUGHTER!" Carla said in a less than quiet tone.

"Your daughter…" Liam begun. Carla sent him a warning glance. "DON'T YOU MEAN OUR DAUGHTER?"

"WHAT?" Michelle growled.

"Yeah Michelle, that's right, she's mine, remember me and Carla, one night stand, September 1999."

"I'm going to Kill you!" Michelle said lunging at Carla, knocking her to the ground, throwing punches. "YOU LYING, CHEATING BITCH!"

"Mum?" Julietta asked softly, very confused. Michelle decided she could hurt Carla somewhere else, jumping off of Carla.

"Babe I'm so sorry." Carla cried, just then Tony pulled up.

"So what you two been having it off again?" Michelle asked more calmly. Liam nodded sadly.

"What's going on?" Tony asked, hugging Carla from behind, who shuved him off. Soon that made him angry.

"What have you done!" He raged directing his anger at the ten year old girl.

"OI! Leave her alone!" Liam demanded, pushing Tony from the obviously scared 10-year old.

"You alright babe?" Michelle asked, worried. She simply ingnored, and looked down as tears touched her face.

"What have you done to my daughter!" Carla raged, squaring up to 6"4'Tony. Tony simply pushed Carla to the ground, bashing her head straight off the cobbles.

Liam on the other hand was much stronger than Carla. While people checked if Carla was okay, Liam began to lay into Tony, shouting "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER"

"Aunty Michelle." Julietta said quietly.

"Yeah babe?" Michelle asked.

"Tony's a bad man."

"What did he do babe?" Carla asked, crawling over to her daughter, blood still streaming from her head.

"He r-ra..p..ed me…." Julietta cried falling into Michelle's arms.

"YOU WHAT?" Carla raged, stammering to her feet, throwing punch after punch after punch into Tony.

"I FFUCKING HATE YOU" She screamed, in tears, before she lost so much blood and passed out…


	5. Chapter 5

**SET IN JUNE 2010 JUST TO CHANGE THINGS ALSO JULIETTA IS NOW JUST JULIET**

"_Carla, it's me, Michelle." Michelle sighed as she watched her friend wake._

"_Michelle, what's going on?" Carla cried not remembering anything._

"_Everyone knows about you, and Liam, and Juliet's dad."_

"_Juliet baby!" Carla cried, scooping her daughter into her arms._

All that was over. Carla Connor hadn't had time to make a coffee before the next lot of trouble came. Slam went the door of draper's mill apartments, next came the latches.

"Who's there?" Carla screamed, grabbing onto her daughter as to keep her safe.

"It's me!" Tony Bellowed. Carla felt her heart in her mouth, as her 10 year old daughter shook, rigid with fear.

"Please Tony, leave us alone!" Tony approached Carla's room, where Juliet and Carla were hiding. He pushed the door open, resulting in the door banging off the wall, almost as hard. Carla dropped her phone, not realising she'd already dialled 112. Juliet immediately hid behind her mother, in complete fear of the Six foot man stood above her.

"Tony just go…" Carla begged. Tony replied to this by pulling his fist back, and slamming it right into Carla's abdomen, sending her flying to the ground, and of course winded. Juliet was now a free target.

"MUM!" She screamed, racing to her mother. Tony shoved the 10 year old from her position, so he could pull Carla from the ground. He took her limp body and tied it to the dressing table chair. He was about to put a mother through the worst pain possible.

"MMMHMHNOHM!" Carla screamed through a gag, as she could do nothing but watch her ex-boyfriend, rape her daughter. Juliet lay there as the forty year old corrupted her body. She had become so use to it, almost as used to getting dressed. The mark he left would be there forever.

Liam Connor heard sirens on Coronation Street. As he saw them wiz past, in the direction of Carla's flat, he had a gut feeling this was something to do with him. He ran out of his house and into his sports car, racing after the police. He felt sick s they parked outside Carla's flats. Liam ran over with his key, allowing himself in before the police. He rushed up the stairs, using his key to Carla's door, only to realise the latch was on.

"CARLA! JULIET!" Liam raged, slamming his manly figure off the door, in an attempt to break the latches. Eventually, when the police were almost up the stairs, the door flew off its latch, and Liam rushed in to make sure his daughter and lover were okay.

"GET OFF HER!" Liam shouted, the anger evident in his voice as he pushed Tony Gordon off his daughter. He made sure his daughter was okay, while the police and a medic checked Carla over, Carla who was struggling for breath…

PLEASE REVIEW, I REALISE THIS CHAPTER WAS SLGHTLY MORE READING BUT HOPE IT WAS OKAY!3x


End file.
